Orb of the Mist
by Sir Edward
Summary: This is a story about some original characters that I made for a D&D campaign, I didn't draw any of the pics if you can see them . Summary: The Orb of the Mist has been stolen, and the king of Dharsus has hired a group to find it. This is their story
1. Intro

Hello Readers!

Sir Edward here, with a story I hope that you guys like. It's a D&D story, with four of my own original characters in it. The first few 'chapters' are actual D&D (well, typed up) stat sheets for the characters, along with a picture and a slight amount of background information about them. The real story will start on chapter 4 (I'm hoping to have it posted very soon, it's almost done.). If you have any questions about the character sheets or abour the characters themselves, feel free to PM me, and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Well, I hope you like the characters, and are looking forward to chapter one of my story!

Thanks readers,

Sir Edward


	2. Quick Note

Dear Readers,

I just wanted to make a quick note to you. The first chapter of the actually starts on chapter 6 (because of this note, the intro and the four character stat pages) so if you want to skip right to the story, it starts on chapter 7.

Thanks for choosing this story, hope you enjoy it!

Feel free to leave a quick review of the first chapter,

Sir Edward


	3. Treanna Duskmoon

**Treanna Duskmoon**

Treanna was born as a vampire, in an all-human town that had never seen anything but humans. Her mother was a human (Mysidna) and her father was a vampire Scion (Syris Duskmoon). Mysidna was having an affair with Syris, because he had used a charm on her, unbeknownst to her husband. The affair quickly got bad when Mysidna became pregnant with Syris' child. Mysidna didn't want to kill the baby, so she decided to have it, and try to pass it off as Darak's (Mysidna's husband). Syris left after 1 month, after instructing Mysidna on how to take care of a Daywalker. Mysidna was at first shocked about how the child would need blood to survive, but was told that animal blood would suffice, should using human blood be too inconvenient. When Treanna was born, Darak rejected her as his child, seeing clearly that the baby wasn't his. Darak left Mysidna once she told him that she had an affair, leaving Mysidna and Treanna alone to fend for themselves.

While a young girl, she was shunned because of her oddities, like the fact that she had to eat animal blood to live, and her strange dark red pupils and fangs didn't help her make friends. Though she was very smart, it was hard for her to overcome her differences. She was miserable, until she met Lauria, another student at the school who was mercilessly picked on because she had pointed ears (she was in fact a half-elf). The two quickly became friends, and did everything together. Treanna was Lauria's protector (she was by far the stronger of the two), while Lauria was the diplomat of the duo. The two watched each other's back until a tragic event happened, stripping Treanna of her only friend. After two happy years of friendship, Treanna was forced to leave town, because people where threatening to harm her because of her strange habits. She left town with Mysidna, and has never seen Lauria again. Due to this, Treanna has a deep-seated hatred for the town that she grew up in. She wouldn't go so far as to kill people, but she plans on make a few 'feeding' visits on some of her old bullies, to show them how strong she has become, if she were to ever go through town.

When Treanna reached the age of 12, Syris returned to take her away from Mysidna, to train her in the ways of the Scion. Her mother refused to give up Treanna to Syris, so Syris killed her, and turned her into a Scion as well. Once her transformation was complete, Syris forced her to stay with him, so that he could help her adjust to undeath. Mysidna and Syris lived together for 2 years, before Mysidna was slain by a group of adventurers who were hired to destroy the couple. Syris got away with Treanna, and began to teach her the ways of magic. At the age of 15, Treanna showed potential as a sorceress, due to the Scion blood that flowed in her veins. By the age of 19, she had mastered the basics of magic, and was ravenous to learn more. But when she hit the age of 20, Syris was found by the adventurers and was slain as well, leaving Treanna to fend for herself.

**Female Daywalker (Human), Sorcerer 2**. CR 4, Medium Humanoid (Daywalker)

HD: 4d12+4; hp 38; Init +3; Spd 30 ft.; AC 14 (T 13, FF 11); Grp: +3; BAB: +1

Atk +3 melee (1d6+2 slam) or +4 melee (1d6+2/1d6+2/ 20 x2 MW Quarterstaff) or +4 ranged (1d8/ 19-20 x2 L. Crossbow [80 ft])

SA: _Blood Drain (Ex):_ A daywalker can suck blood from a living victim that is susceptible to critical hits with a grapple check that results in a successful pin. If it pins its foe, it drains blood as a vampire scion does, dealing 2d6 (*because of IBD) points of damage each round the pin is maintained. Drained hit points are applied to the daywalker as permanent hit points, though hit points gained in this manner never allow the daywalker to exceed its normal hit point maximum.

SQ: _Dark Vision:_ 60 ft.

_Blood Gift (Ex): _A daywalker can feed its own blood to another vampire scion, blood puppet, vampiric thrall, or daywalker to heal it. It costs 1 hp to start the process, and the daywalker can transfer up to 1 hp per round per level of the lowest-level vampire in the exchange, to a maximum of 10 hp/ round.

_Doomed (Ex):_ A daywalker may never cast or directly benefit from the following spells: _augury, commune, divination, greater planar ally, lesser planar ally, planar ally, _and _miracle_. A companion could cast a spell such as _augury_ and gain advice concerning the daywalker, but the daywalker could not directly gain the protection of a _miracle_ spell or be aided by a _planar ally_. In addition, daywalkers can never be _raised _or_ resurrected_.

_The Thirst (Ex);_ A daywalker takes 1d8+1/HD (1d8+4) of damage every day at noon, as a bit of its essence is "cooked off" by the positive energy. This damage can be healed only by drinking blood.

AL CN; SV Fort +3, Ref +4, Will +7; S: 15 (+2) D: 16 (+3) C: 15 (+2) I: 17 (+3) W: 16 (+3), Ch: 19 (+4)

**Skills and Feats: **

Bluff 6 (+10), Concentration 6 (+8), Craft (Alchemy) 6 (+9), Knowledge (Arcana) 6 (+9), Spell Craft 6 (+9), Profession (Herbalist) 3 (+6), (Move Silently +3)

Combat Casting, Improved Blood Drain*, Animal Feeder.

**Spells Known **(6/4):

_Read Magic, Detect Magic, Open/Close, Resistance, Acid Splash_

1st- _Burning Hands, Mage Armor_

**Possessions: **Backpack, MW Quarterstaff (1d6/1d6), Light Crossbow (1d8), Padded Armor (ASF 5%), 6 flasks of animal's blood (8 hp each), Bedroll, 10 bolts, Flint and Steel, 3 Torches, Winter Blanket, Travel Cloak. 64gp, 7sp, 3cp.

**Carrying 43 lbs total Light load**

Light load 66 lbs or less, Medium load 67-133 lbs, Heavy load 134-200 lbs.

Lift above head: 200 lbs, Lift off ground: 400 lbs, Push 1000 lbs.

**Description:**

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Age: 25 years

Birth date: 8th Bardmoon, 1235

Hair: Blood red, worn long (below small of back)

Eyes: Dark Red

Skin: Pale, almost translucent.

Build: Trim

**Personality:**

She is kind to those whom are not from her village, unless they give her a reason to dislike them. Due to her chaotic alignment, she tends to be a little jumpy in conversations, but manages to keep track of all topics that were covered. She is somewhat broody, but can be quite chipper if the day has turned out well for her. She loves magic, and jumps at any opportunity to learn more about it. She reads extensively, despite her Sorceress class, she acts more like a Wizard in terms of research. She has an extremely dark sense of humor, due to her past, and her vampirism. She is very skeptical, and tends toward cynical when situations get messy. She tends to be quiet around people she doesn't know, but will speak when she is spoken to. She will open up to someone if they share any hard experiences in life, hoping to find a new Lauria that will have her back. She hates noontime, as it brings her pain, but her adventuring companions help her through this painful time, and support her despite her oddities. She physically flinches when the sun hits its highest point, and covers her head and face with the hood of her cloak to hide the pain that is clearly written across her face. She has a strong dislike for garlic, even though she doesn't have the vampire's weakness of it, she just finds the smell overwhelming.

**Mystique (Misty for short):**

Female albino, white cat with red eyes.

21 hp; Init +2; Spd 30 ft.; AC 13 (T 14, FF 13); Grp -12; Atk +5 melee (1d2-4/ 20 x2 Claws) or -1 melee (1d3-4/ 20 x2 Bite)

SA:

SQ:

_Alertness__ (Ex):_ While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat.

_Improved Evasion (Ex):_ When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails.

_Share Spells:_ At the master's option, he may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) he casts on himself also affect his familiar. The familiar must be within 5 feet at the time of casting to receive the benefit.

If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the familiar if it moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the familiar again even if it returns to the master before the duration expires. Additionally, the master may cast a spell with a target of "You" on his familiar (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself.

A master and his familiar can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast).

_Empathic Link (Su):_ The master has an empathic link with his familiar out to a distance of up to 1 mile. The master cannot see through the familiar's eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Because of the limited nature of the link, only general emotional content can be communicated.

Because of this empathic link, the master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does.

AL N; SV Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +1; S: 3 (-4) D: 15 (+2) C: 10 (+0) I: 6 (-2) W: 12 (+1) Ch: 7 (-2)

**Skills and Feats:**

Balance +10, Climb +6, Hide +16*, Jump +10, Listen +3, Move Silently +8, Spot +3

(Cats have a +4 racial bonus on Climb, Hide, and Move Silently checks and a +8 racial bonus on Jump checks. Cats have a +8 racial bonus on Balance checks. They use their Dexterity modifier instead of their Strength modifier for Climb and Jump checks. *In areas of tall grass or heavy undergrowth, the Hide bonus rises to +20.)

Stealthy, Weapon Finesse (Claws)

Mystique was given to Treanna when she was but a wee kitten. They have a strong bond, and go everywhere together. Misty is a curious cat that likes to investigate things and explore small, hidden places. She also likes to hide on Treanna, and jump out and scare her when she isn't expecting it. For all that she's a white cat, she really can disappear into thin air when she wants to. Misty also enjoys hunting, and will sometimes bring back live animals to 'play with' later. She is fiercely protective of Treanna, and will hiss and splutter at people she perceives as a threat to her master.


	4. Tir Glitterforge

**Tir Glitterforge**

Tir was born into the noble Glitterforge clan, the most prestigious and powerful clan in the Arghir Mountains. His mother is Nah Glitterforge, and his father was Rnok Glitterforge, the King's loyal advisor.

As a child, Tir was fascinated by war, and battle prowess. He had few friends that he would have called close, but he did have a lot of acquaintances. He took up the axe for the first time at the age of 45, and quickly mastered it.

Tir was meant to become the next advisor to the King, but implored his father to take up the axe, and fight the Orcs that kept attacking them from the southern side of the mountains. Rnok let him, after much debating, and he soon started his training. Tragedy struck when Tir reached the age of 67, when a huge Orc raid left his father dead, and his mother severely wounded. He was enraged by the attack, and led a band of Dwarves to destroy the Orc tribe once and for all. After a bloody 2-year war, the Orc tribe was completely eliminated, and his people hailed him as a hero. Rumor spread that the people wanted him to become the King, but he didn't want to be. At the age of 103, he was approached by a group of conspirers who wanted to place him upon the throne. He refused, and left the tribe, feeling it was the best way to keep the honor of his family. Dwarves rarely overthrow Kings, and it was a great dishonor to the family to kill the current ruling King to take over the throne. He now travels with an adventuring group, in the hopes of defeating Orcs everywhere.

**Male Dwarf, Fighter 4.** CR 4, Medium Humanoid (Hill Dwarf)

HD: 4d10+16; hp 48; Init +2; Spd 20 ft; AC 17 (T 12, FF 15); Grp +7; Atk +9 melee (1d12+5/ 20 x3 MW Greataxe) or +7 melee (1d6+3/ 19-20 x2 Shortsword)

SA:

SQ: _Dark Vision: _60 ft.

_Stonecunning_: This ability grants a hill dwarf a +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn't stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A hill dwarf who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if he were actively searching, and a hill dwarf can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A hill dwarf can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up.

_Weapon Familiarity:_ Hill dwarves may treat dwarven waraxes and dwarven urgroshes as martial weapons, rather than exotic weapons.

_Stability_: A hill dwarf gains a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground).

+2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison.

+2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects.

+1 racial bonus on attack rolls against Orcs and Goblinoids.

+4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against monsters of the giant type. Any time a creature loses its Dexterity bonus (if any) to Armor Class, such as when it's caught flat-footed, it loses its dodge bonus, too.

+2 racial bonus to Appraise checks that are related to stone or metal items.

+2 racial bonus on Craft checks that are related to stone or metal.

AL CG; SV Fort +8, Ref +3, Will +2; S: 17 (+3) D: 15 (+2) C: 18 (+4) I: 15 (+2) W: 13 (+1) Ch: 12 (+1)

**Skills and Feats: 6**

Climb 6 (+9), Handle Animal 6 (+7), Intimidate 6 (+7[-4]), Knowledge (blacksmithing) 4 (+ 6), Swim 6 (+9)

Weapon Focus (Greataxe), Weapon Specialization (Greataxe), Power Critical (+4 cnfm crit), Blind Fight.

**Spells Known:** None

**Possessions:** MW Greataxe (1d12), MW Chainmail (ACP -4), Shortsword (1d6), Backpack, Bedroll, Blanket, Winter, 2 lb bag Caltrops, Flint and Steel, 6 Trail Rations, Silk Rope (50 ft.), Tent, Waterskin, Whetstone, 6sp, 1cp.

**Carrying 102 lbs total Medium load**

Light load 86 lbs or less, Medium load 87-173 lbs, Heavy load 174-260 lbs.

Lift above head: 260 lbs, Lift off ground: 520 lbs, Push: 1300 lbs.

**Description:**

Height: 4'3"

Weight: 154 lbs

Age: 112

Birth date: 15th Warmoon, 1148

Hair: Bright orange

Eyes: Blue-grey

Skin: Tanned

Build: Stocky, Solid

**Personality:**

Tir is very gruff, even amongst Dwarf standards. He has a crude sense of humor, and a sharp mind. He loves forges and anything to do with smithing, and will stop at the local smithy and see if he can pick up any new knowledge of his favorite trade. He is open to everything except Orcs. He has a hatred that runs very deep when it comes to Orcs. He takes no mercy on them when he fights, figuring that they are just like the Orcs that attacked his village, and killed his father. Other than that, Tir is a jolly, ale-drinking Dwarf, who has a fondness for pretty women, and gems. He has a loud voice, and doesn't mind using it to get what he wants. He also has a LARGE axe, and he's not afraid to use it either.


	5. Lloyd Merrymen

**Lloyd Merrymen**

Lloyd grew up in a pious family, whom worshipped Pelor. His father Brand is a famous Paladin of Pelor, while his mother is a Cleric of Pelor. Lloyd was a sickly child, and his parents thank Pelor for his getting better and becoming a healthy strong young man. He became an active member of his church at the age of 11, taking a position on the choir. He also helped his mother help the poor of their town, as his mother had set up a makeshift soup kitchen/living space for them to live in. They didn't need to pay, and because it was on the church land, the city couldn't complain about it. With this, he gained many friends, like Astus, a lonely young orphan boy, whom Lloyd's family took in. Astus is like a brother to Lloyd, but he hasn't completed his training as a paladin, and plans on joining Lloyd when he finishes in 1 year. As of now, Lloyd travels with Celebriän, a young Elf Druid that he saved from a Gnoll attack, and two other members.

**Male Human, Cleric 4.** CR 4, Medium Humanoid (Human)

HD: 4d8+12; 41hp; Init +2; Spd 20 ft.; AC 19 (T 12, FF 17); Grp: +5; +6 melee (1d8+2/20 x2 MW H. Mace) or +5 melee (1d10/ 19-20 x2 H. Crossbow)

SA:

_Turn Undead__ (Su):_ Any cleric, regardless of alignment, has the power to affect undead creatures by channeling the power of his faith through his holy (or unholy) symbol (see Turn or Rebuke Undead).

A good cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships a good deity) can turn or destroy undead creatures. An evil cleric (or a neutral cleric who worships an evil deity) instead rebukes or commands such creatures. A neutral cleric of a neutral deity must choose whether his turning ability functions as that of a good cleric or an evil cleric. Once this choice is made, it cannot be reversed. This decision also determines whether the cleric can cast spontaneous _cure_ or _inflict_ spells (see above).

A cleric may attempt to turn undead a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. A cleric with 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (religion) gets a +2 bonus on turning checks against undead (9 attempts, 1d20+4, 60ft. If you have 2xHD of undead, then you can destroy them on a successful turn attempt).

SQ:

_Aura (Ex):_ A cleric of a chaotic, evil, good, or lawful deity has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity's alignment (see the detect evil spell for details). Clerics who don't worship a specific deity but choose the Chaotic, Evil, Good, or Lawful domain have a similarly powerful aura of the corresponding alignment.

_Spontaneous Casting:_ A good cleric (or a neutral cleric of a good deity) can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that the cleric did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can "lose" any prepared spell that is not a domain spell in order to cast any _cure_ spell of the same spell level or lower (a _cure_ spell is any spell with "cure" in its name).

_Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells:_ A cleric can't cast spells of an alignment opposed to his own or his deity's (if he has one). Spells associated with particular alignments are indicated by the chaos, evil, good, and law descriptors in their spell descriptions.

AL LG; SV Fort +7, Ref +3, Will +7; S: 15 (+2) D: 14 (+2) C: 16 (+3) I: 15 (+2) W: 16 (+3), Ch: 15 (+2)

**Skills and Feats: **

Concentration 6 (+9), Diplomacy 4 (+6), Heal 6 (+9), Knowledge (Religion) 6 (+8), Knowledge (History) 4 (+6), Spellcraft 6 (+8)

Extra Turning, Divine Vengeance*, Brew Potion

(*You can spend one of your turn undead attempts to add 2d6 points of sacred energy damage to all your successful melee attacks against undead until the end of your next action. This is a supernatural ability.)

**Spells Prepared: **(5/3+1/2+1) Domains: Healing & Sun

_Create Water, Guidance, Light, Mending, Read Magic, Virtue _

1st- _Cure Light Wounds (1d8+4), Detect Evil, Remove Fear, _Domain Spell: _Cure Light Wounds_

2nd- _Consecrate, Summon Monster II, _Domain Spell: _Cure Moderate Wound (2d8+4)_.

**Possessions:** MW Heavy Mace (1d8), Heavy Crossbow (1d10), 10 Crossbow Bolts, Large Steel Shield (ACP -2), Chainmail (ACP -5), Backpack, Bedroll, Winter Blanket, 6 Trail Rations, Waterskin, Silver Holy Symbol (Pelor).

**Carrying 112 lbs Medium load.**

Light Load 66 lbs or less, Medium load 67-133 lbs, Heavy load 134-200 lbs.

Lift above head: 200 lbs, Lift off ground: 400 lbs, Push: 1000 lbs.

**Description:**

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 171 lbs

Age: 27 years

Birth Date: 20th Kingsmoon 1233

Hair: Light brown

Eyes: Dark Green

Skin: Light

Build: Tall

**Personality:**

Lloyd is an extremely cheerful person, who lives up to his family name. He is a very devout follower of Pelor, and is very serious when it comes to fighting evil. He likes to smile, but only when the time is right. He is a very reliable person, and very honest. He can be a little brutal when he doesn't think before answering, because being an honest person; he has trouble not telling things as they are.


	6. Celebriän Séregon

**Celebriän Séregon**

Celebriän is a High-elf from the city of Lothlorian or "City in the Trees". She grew up in the care of her grandmother Itarildë, whom took her in after her parents left the city to adventure. As a child she loved the woods, and nature was one of her favorite places to be. She quickly mastered Sylvan, the language of animals and nature. She learned many things from the plants and the animals around her forest, and grew to worship it. At the tender young age of 47, she decided to join the 'Earthmother', a Druid who is the oldest Elf in Lothlorian at the age of 512 years old. As a disciple of Ehlonna, she learned to use the forces of nature to give her inner peace. At the age of 85, she became an official initiate into the Druid realm, and was taught their secret language. She is now journeying with a group of adventurers to find the missing Orb of Mist.

**Female Elf (High), Druid 4.** CR 4, Medium Humanoid (Elf)

HD: 4d8+8; hp 33; Init +3; Spd 30 ft.; AC 15 (T 13, FF 12); Grp +5; Atk +6 melee (1d6+2/ 18-20 x2 MW Scimitar) or +8 ranged (1d8/ 20 x3 MW L. Bow)

SA:

SQ:

Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects.

_Low-Light Vision__:_ A high elf can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions.

_Weapon Proficiency:_ High elves receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the longsword, rapier, longbow (including composite longbow), and shortbow (including composite shortbow) as bonus feats.

+2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. A high elf who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it.

_Nature Sense (Ex):_ A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks.

_Wild Empathy (Ex):_ A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result.

The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal, in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check.

_Woodland Stride (Ex):_ Starting at 2nd level, a druid may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion still affect her.

_Trackless Step (Ex):_ Starting at 3rd level, a druid leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. She may choose to leave a trail if so desired.

_Resist Nature's Lure (Ex): _Starting at 4th level, a druid gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like abilities of fey.

AL CN; SV Fort +6, Ref +4, Will +7; S: 14 (+2) D:16 (+3) C: 14 (+2) I: 16 (+3) W: 17(+3) Ch: 15 (+2)

**Skills and Feats: **

Concentration 6 (+8), Handle Animal 6 (+8), Heal 6 (+9), Knowledge (nature) 6 (+11), Listen 4 (+9), Spell Craft 4 (+7), Spot 1 (+6), Survival 6 (+11)

Alertness, Blind Fight

**Spells Known:** (5/3/2)

Spells Prepared:

0- Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Light, Read Magic, Resistance; 1st- Calm Animal, Cure Light Wounds, Summon Nature's Ally I; 2nd- Bull's Strength, Summon Nature's Ally II.

**Possessions: **MW Scimitar (1d6), MW Long Bow (1d8), Leather Armor (ACP -1), 20 Arrows, Backpack, Bedroll, Winter Blanket, Flint and Steel, 50 ft. Silk rope, 2 Sacks, 3 Torches, Waterskin.

**Carrying 48 lbs. Light load**

Light load 58 lbs or less, Medium load 59-116 lbs, Heavy load 117-175 lbs

Lift over head: 175 lbs, Lift off ground: 350 lbs, Push: 875 lbs

**Description:**

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 88 lbs

Age: 116 years

Birth date: 16th Harvestmoon, 1144

Hair: Brown, worn to mid-back

Eyes: Sky Blue

Skin: Pale

Build: Elegantly trim

**Personality:**

Celebriän is a very cheerful and caring person. She has a deep love of nature, helping injured animals when she finds them. She also has a strong sense of justice. She smiles even in the harshest times, and gives her friends hope in those times of darkness and need. She loves to sing, and often sings for the group as they travel through lands that aren't as dangerous as some they've been through. She likes to talk to animals, and sometimes has long conversations with her hawk companion, Talon. She shares a bond with Lloyd, the group's Cleric, who saved her on her first outing, after being attacked by a group of Gnolls.

**Talon:**

Male Red-tailed Hawk

HD: 3d8; 20 hp; Init. +3; Spd. 10 ft., Fly 60 ft (Average); AC 20 (T 16, FF 16); Grp -10; Atk +7 melee (1d4-2/ 20 x2 Talons)

SA:

SQ: _Low-light Vision_

_Link (Ex):_ A druid can handle her animal companion as a free action, or push it as a move action, even if she doesn't have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. The druid gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding an animal companion.

_Share Spells (Ex):_ At the druid's option, she may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) she casts upon herself also affect her animal companion. The animal companion must be within 5 feet of her at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the animal companion if the companion moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the animal again, even if it returns to the druid before the duration expires. Additionally, the druid may cast a spell with a target of "You" on her animal companion (as a touch range spell) instead of on herself. A druid and her animal companion can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the companion's type (animal).

_Evasion__ (Ex):_ If an animal companion is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw.

AL N; SV Fort +2, Ref +5, Will +2; S: 7 (-2) D: 18 (+4) C: 10 (+0) I: 3 (-4) W: 13 (+2) Ch: 6 (-2)

**Skills and Feats:**

Listen +6, Spot +18

Alertness, Weapon Finesse (Claws), Fly-by Attack

**Tricks: **Come, Seek, Stay

Talon and Celebriän have been together since Talon hatched. She cares deeply for him, he is almost like a brother to her in a way. They sometimes even have arguments. He has a regal personality, and sits like a majestic statue on her shoulders as she travels. When he's in a good mood, sometimes he'll bring her 'presents' of dead rabbits and other small animals, to show his adoration and respect for her.


	7. Chapter 1: The Introduction

Hello Readers!

Here's the awaited (or at least I hope it is) first chapter of The Orb of Mist. I hope to hear from you guys about what you think of it, and what you think about the characters. If you have any questions about the characters, the world or D&D, feel free to PM me, and I'll answer all the questions that I can.

Please enjoy,

Sir Edward

Chapter 1: The Introduction

A group of mismatched travelers sat together at a round table in a pub in the town of Adril. The group consisted of a Dwarf, two Humans and an Elf. The Dwarf was drinking a large tankard of ale (actually it was his fifth one in just that evening), his flaming orange beard catching the eye of the local villagers, because orange was not a common hair color for Dwarves. One of the humans, a tall man with sandy hair, sat next to the Dwarf and the Elf. He wore at his hip a large silver symbol of Pelor, the Sun God. The Elf was a young female, and she sat with a smile on her face and a large hawk sat on her shoulder, like a stately statue as it observed the room. Next to the Elf was the last member of the odd group. Long red hair fell out from a large green hood that covered the young woman's face in shadow. Next to her on the table sat a white cat that watched the people around them with silent amusement, its red-pink eyes where slightly closed, indicating her contentment. They where all chatting, except the red-haired woman, whom sat petting the cat with a delicate, pale hand.

"Arrr! This ale tastes like swill water! I need me some stiff Dwarven stout! No more of this outrageously expensive mud!" The Dwarf shouted, slamming the large tankard onto the table and giving a mighty belch.

"Please keep your voice down Tir, people are staring at us enough as it is." Said the human, placing his hand on the table as he looked around at the locals.

"Why should I?! This here bilge water isn't even fit for Orcish consumption!" Tir bellowed.

"Well, you can't expect every brew of ale to stand up against the legendary Glitterforge ale, now do you?" The Elf asked, her smile widening as she turned her sea-blue eyes to look at Tir.

"They should! Dwarven ale sets standards, and the rest should follow!" Tir growled, even as he waved the bar maid over.

"Get me more of this sludge, lass." He said, sliding the tankard over to her with one shove.

"Aye. That'll cost another 5 coppers." She said, as she took up the tankard.

"Another 5 copper!? I don't think that ale is worth even half a copper!"

"Well sir, you've been drinking us out of ale, so we need to get more." The bar maid said.

"Fine, fine, for a gorgeous lass as yourself, I'll pay 5 coppers…" Tir muttered, as he tossed the five small copper coins onto the table, with a silver piece in the mix.

"That there silver is for your efforts." He said, grinning at the face the bar maid made when she heard him say this.

"Thank… you sir." She said, still amazed at the tip she had gotten.

"No need to thank me. Now move along and get me that drink!"

The bar maid nodded, and gave Tir a smile as she left to get the ale.

"Now, what where you saying about the woods outside of town, Celebriän?" The Cleric of Pelor asked the Elf.

"I thought I saw something in the woods… It looked like a Gnoll, but I'm not sure." Celebriän said, taking a sip out of her glass of water.

"Gnolls? I thought the small tribe of Gnolls where driven out of the area by the fire that burned down part of the forest?"

"They where, but I think they may have come back."

"Really? Well, if they're back, then we'll have to get rid of them again."

"I don't want to spend more time in this town! Lets find a place that has ale that actually tastes good!" Tir grunted.

"Now, now Tir… Is it really that bad?" asked Celebriän.

"It does! Taste it!" He said, handing her the tankard.

She held it up to her nose, and took a slight inhale. It smelled horrible.

"No thanks… I think I'd pass out if I drank this stuff…" She said, her nose scrunching up in a look of distaste, as she handed the mug back to Tir.

"How about you Lloyd? Want to try this vile bilge?" Tir asked, knowing the answer before he asked.

The Cleric of Pelor looked up at Tir with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"Tir, my friend… I cannot consume such a drink… It's against the rules of my church. Besides, if Celebriän doesn't want to drink it, I sure don't!" He laughed at that, and nodded at Celebriän.

A light laugh came from under the green hood, and a pale hand gently pushed it back, to reveal a beautiful young woman with blood red hair, and dark red eyes.

"Misty here says that it smells of ogre spit… I think I would avoid drinking any more of that if I where you Tir." She said, her voice light and musical.

"Well tell that mutt of a feline that she doesn't know the joys of drinking ale then!" Tir said, his gruff voice full of mirth.

The woman smiled, showing small fangs where her incisors would normally be.

"Treanna, I agree with Misty on this one. That stuff smells vile." Celebriän said.

Treanna gave a grin to Mystique, and patted her on the head.

"_Misty, you dear thing, you've gone and gotten Tir angry!_" Treanna said telepathically to Mystique, who gave a non-committal purr.

"_That Dwarf gets on my nerves… I'm not a mutt. Dogs are mutts!_" Misty replied, glaring at Tir with a look of distaste.

Treanna laughed again, and nodded to Misty.

"Tir, she says that you get on her nerves, and that she isn't a mutt. She says dogs are mutts."

Tir looked at the cat, and saw the death glare he was getting.

"Mighty fierce stare there cat! You mad because I compared you to dogs?" He laughed a great laugh, and hit his hand against the table.

"_Tell him that he should be afraid… VERY afraid._" Misty said, her ears lying flat while she spluttered some choice curses in low growls and hisses.

Treanna's eyes opened wide, and then she laughed again. It usually took a lot to make Mystique start swearing in Cat, and a lot more to make her want to take revenge.

"**Then again, she is a cat.**" Treanna thought, and then relayed the message to Tir.

"Misty says to be afraid… I'd take her word for it. When she says to be afraid, she means it."

Tir grinned.

"And what does kitty think she can do to me?"

"_Tell him that such an insult to a cat has dire consequences. But as you don't seem to mind his company, though I don't know why… I'll let him off. But warn him… Cats hold grudges for a long time…" _Misty said, ending her sentence in a flat tone.

"Misty says she'll let you off this time because I'm your friend, though she doesn't know why. She says that cats can hold grudges, and that to compare a cat to a dog is a very dangerous thing." Treanna said, laying a hand on Misty as she finished.

"Tah… I'm sorry cat. No hard feelings now, eh?" Tir said, holding out his hand in a gesture of friendship.

Mystique stared at his hand, and then stood slowly and walked forward, butting her head against his hand.

"There's a nice kitty." He said, laughing with the others as Misty returned to Treanna.

"_He's lucky that you are his friend…_" Misty muttered to her master as she took her place next to Treanna.

"So, about those Gnolls. What should we do?" Lloyd asked the others.

"I guess we should do something. It is our job after all." Said Treanna, looking over at Lloyd.

"I think we should investigate. There could be more to this than just the Gnolls returning. I have a bad feeling about it." Celebriän replied, nodding in a decisive manner.

"Err… I don't think it such a good idea. But I can't argue with all you justice seekers." Tir growled.

Just then, the bar maid returned with another large tankard and a grin.

"Here you go sir. One tankard of bilge as you ordered!" She laughed as she puts down the heavy cup.

"Thanks lass. I could use some more o' this." Tir replied, smiling at the maid.

"Excuse me? Could I ask you about something?" Lloyd asked the maid, who turned around and looked at him.

"Sure you can handsome. What is it?"

"Do you know anything about the Gnolls in the woods to the west?" He asked, hoping to gather some more information before they made their final decision.

"Gnolls? Ah well, I know they've been livin' in those woods ever since I was a young girl. Then a big fire burned a lot of the trees down, about five years ago… I don't know much else. They've never really bothered us, well except for trade. During the summer festival they'd show up with a few wagons and would trade with the merchants and then leave. Lately they haven't been seen around much. They must not want to return after the fire." She said, with a finger on her chin. "Why do you ask?" she questioned, unsure of why these strangers where so interested in the Gnolls to begin with.

"It seems that they have returned. Celebriän saw a few in the woods about a days ride out from town. We where trying to figure out what to do with them." Lloyd answered.

"Why would you bother with them?"

"We're adventurers lass. That scruffy lot is usually our business. We jus' try to keep people safe. You sure they ain't been botherin' you?" Tir asked, still smiling at her.

"Adventurers… real adventurers here in Adril? Interesting… Well I don't know of them ever disturbing us. They seem peaceful enough." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well thank you for the information, it looks like we won't have to do anything about them for now. But just in case, I'll give you this address. It is to my church back in Calador. They will be willing to help should trouble arise." Lloyd said, producing a quill, some ink and a paper from the pack at his feet. He quickly scratched out the address onto the parchment, and handed it to the maid.

"Well, thank you. I'm sure the Gnolls will leave us alone. But I appreciate your kindness." She gave a nod, and then turned away.

"I must be returning to my work. If you need anything more just give a holler." She finished, giving Tir one last smile before departing back to the counter.

"Now there's a fine young lass there. T'would know one when I see one." Tir said, giving a laugh as he watched her walk off.

They sat for a few moments in silence, and then Lloyd spoke up.

"It seems we may continue on our journey come tomorrow, instead of getting side tracked like we did in Morigard. Who knew it would take this long to get to the boarder?" He chuckled, finishing his water with a little flourish.

The group laughed together and after a little more talk, got rooms at the inn and slept until the next morning.


End file.
